Usunięte misje
Usunięte misje – misje, które znalazły się w początkowej fazie tworzenia gry (najczęściej jest to faza beta), jednak zostały wycięte w ostatecznej wersji z różnych powodów. Jedynie kilka usuniętych misji udało się odkryć w GTA SA (nazwa i scenariusz misji zachował się w pliku american.gxt), pozostałe usunięte misje są nieznane. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas W pliku językowym znalazły się nazwy i scenariusze do wszystkich poniższych misji (tylko jedna nie ma tytułu). Świadczy to o tym, iż misje te usunięto bardzo późno z ostatecznej wersji gry. Konfiskata Misja ta miała być wykonywana na zlecenie Cesara Vialpando, zaraz po misji Wysoka stawka, lowridery. Zadaniem gracza było odzyskanie auta, którym przyjechał do domu Cesara, które zostało odholowane na policyjny parking w Los Santos z powodu złego parkowania. Szukanie Big Smoke'a W tej misji mielibyśmy za zadanie znaleźć Rosjanina, który wie gdzie ukrywa się Big Smoke, a następnie odbić kilka kwadratów terytorium Vagos i uzyskać dostęp do kryjówki Big Smoke'a. Misja miała być zlecana po misji Los Desperados, a przed misją Koniec kolejki. Nazwa tej misji nie występuje w pliku american.gxt. Nazwa misji została nadana przez fanów. Scenariusz do tej misji jednak się zachował. Looking for Big Smoke oznacza po polsku Szukanie Big Smoke'a. Prawda jest gdzieś tam Misję wykonywalibyśmy na zlecenie The Trutha. Naszym zadaniem byłoby uratowanie go z rąk federalnych za szwendanie się w okolicach Strefy 69. Najpierw trzeba było ukraść Policyjnego Mavericka z lądowiska dla helikopterów obok komisariatu w San Fierro, a następnie eskortowanie Trutha do lotniska Verdant Meadows. Była to ostatnia misja zlecana na lotnisku. Występowałby w niej usunięty pojazd - FBI Truck. Przejmowanie terenów Misja ta, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych znajdujących się na tej stronie, znalazła się w finalnej wersji, jednak z zmienionym tytułem (Doberman), innym scenariuszem i inną solucją. W wersji beta głównym celem misji było zabicie oficera Carvera i ocalenie Poncho. Zatankowano W tej misji naszym zadaniem byłaby ochrona Zero's RC Shop przed pojazdami RC Tiger Berkleya. Naszym zadaniem byłoby wysadzanie RC Banditów obok RC Tigerów Berkleya. Nasze pojazdy byłyby sterowane zdalnie. Pomoc drogowa Według modyfikacji TTDISA w tej misji należało ukraść Sultana, zaczepionego do haka lawety stojącej na przejeździe kolejowym znajdującym się koło stadionu w San Fierro przed przejazdem pociągu i zniszczeniem auta. Jednakże w american.gxt znajdziemy tylko nazwę dla tej misji. Grand Theft Auto Online W GTA Online występowało 5 misji, które zostały usunięte po aktualizacji 1.27. Te misje to: A Boat in the Bay W tej misji na zlecenie Rona mieliśmy ukraść łódź z North Point i Paleto Bay, z rąk wrogów i dostarczyć ją do stoczni w Alamo Sea. ATV Steal Misja ta była zlecana przez Simeona, w której celem była kradzież quada i dostarczenie go do salonu. Chemical Extraction Zleceniodawcą tej misji był Lester Crest. Na jego zlecenie mieliśmy ukraść vana z Humane Labs & Research, pilnowanego wówczas przez Merryweather Security i dostarczyć go do Kryjówki Lestera w Blaine County. Docks to Stock II Zleceniodawcą tej misji był Lester Crest. Celem misji była kradzież Cargoboba z Fortu Zancudo i użycie go do przeniesienia kontenera pod Magazyn Lestera. Podczas tej misji gracz musiał uważać na Policję. Misja ta była podobna do misji American Exports, przez co została usunięta. Pickups Sticks Misja ta była zlecana przez Martina Madrazo. Celem było zdobycie 4 paczek przy użyciu specjalnego Froggera z zamontowanym hakiem. Misja ta została dodana w Indepedence Update, jednak została usnięta po wersji 1.27. Kategoria:Usunięte misje en:Deleted Missions